fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bakugan Galaxy: Episode 4
Dan) … ''' '''Jessica) You lost again? Dan) Yeah...He’s just so strong! Jessica) There’s a reason why his Bakugan is named Phosphorus. Dan) I will beat him. Jessica) Wow... Dan) Anaklusmos just tore Phosphorus in half. O_O (Phosphorus’ body becomes unstable and explodes.) (Anaklusmos becomes blinded with eye irritation.) (Intelian shoots Anaklusmos’ face with his right turbine like cannon.) (Anaklusmos backs up, from the headshot taken.) Dan) JESSICA, BEAT HIM! (Intelian uses brainwaves that electrocute the opponent.) (In return, Anaklusmos kicks Intelian through a wall.) (Intelian returns to his ball form, while Anaklusmos is the winner of the four way, online brawl.) ---- Meanwhile... W) … Karen) Haven’t worn anything like this in a while... W) Yeah... Karen) Nice that you noticed. W) It’s definitely tight. Karen) Eh, this is my favorite outfit to wear when working out. I’ll get you a pair. W) I think I’m fine like this. Karen) Nah, too casual. W) What’s so casual about this? Karen) Jeans. W) So...? Karen) You don’t wear those when jogging. W) People do. Karen) Not my son. W) Ugh... ---- 30 minutes later, in Jayden’s home, after suffering a loss to Jessica... Jayden) SO YOU’RE RANTING BEHIND MY BACK ABOUT ME! Rantis) NOW IN-FRONT OF YOU! Jayden) HOW COULD YOU! Rantis) YOU SUCK! Jayden) NO, YOU SUCK! Rantis) I DON’T NEED YOU! Jayden) I DON’T NEED YOU EITHER! Rantis) I NEED YOU! Jayden) SCREW YOU! Rantis) MASTER JAYDEN, I’M SORRY! ALTHOUGH WE LOSE BECAUSE YOU SUCK, YOU’RE MY MASTER! Jayden) YEAH, YEAH, YEAH. RANTIS YOU LOSE! Rantis) YOU SON OF A-''' '''Jayden) SUCKER! Rantis) *Croaks* BYE! *Flying towards the window* Jayden) HOLD UP! (Rantis flies into the window, bouncing back.) Jayden) *Catches Rantis* The window was closed, idiot. Rantis) THEN I’LL TAKE THE DOOR! *Croaks* Jayden) NO! *Squeezes Rantis* Rantis) LET ME GO, UGLY FOOL! Jayden) Ugly... BOOM! Rantis) Uh...You’re the best master! ---- W and his Mom have been jogging for 30 minutes... W) Okay, okay, when do we stop? Karen) When we stop. W) Like now. Karen) No. W) A break? Karen) You’re not going to stop asking about stopping or breaks, are you. W) Uh huh, Mom. Karen) Well, maybe w-''' '''(The ground shakes.) Karen) *Pushes W on the ground and gets on top of him* Earthquake...Cannot let a tree fall on my son... W) .-. Okay...? ---- Outside a city... Matthias) This city, huge and populated...Destruktus, you know what I am thinking. Destruktus) Destruction...Annihilation. Matthias) Do it. (The monstrous, Destruktus, comes out of his ball form.) BOOM, BOOM! (The building collapses in a distance.) Destruktus) That wasn’-''' '''(A tree collapses in-front of Destruktus.) (Mystrone crashes into Destruktus, knocking him onto the ground.) (Mystrone stomps on Destruktus’ head, then jumps away.) Matthias) DESTRUKTUS, UP YOU FOOL! (Destruktus gets back up, slowly.) (The sky flashes with a bright light.) (More buildings and trees collapse.) ' (The ground starts to break apart.) '(Animals like deers, bears, foxes, and wolves stampede out of the forest behind Matthias.) Matthias) *Notices the stampede heading towards him* DESTRUKTUS! BOOM, BOOM, BOOM! (Slow motion comes into effect.) (The sky fills with many colors, flashing brightly.) (Matthias blacks out, while Destruktus returns to his ball form.) ---- Hours later... Matthias) …*Looking around at the destruction* This wasn’t ours...THIS WASN’T OURS! (Dead animals lay everywhere on the ground.) (Smoke engulfs Matthias and Destruktus.) Rausen) This destruction was ours, but this is only the beginning of our universe. (The smoke clears up with Matthias and Destruktus gone.) ---- By W and his Mom... (Fallen trees surround W and his Mom.) (Fallen power lines and collapsed builds also fill the area.) W) ...Mom. Karen) Wolfgang, you alright? W) Yeah, how about you? Karen) I’m still feeling great. W) Good. Mystrone) *Rolls into W’s hand* You’re welcome. (Karen gets up, checking her cellular phone.) W) Huh? Mystrone) Those trees would have squashed you if I didn’t take them out first. W) Thank you. Mystrone) And Matthias tried to destroy the city again. W) So he did this? Mystrone) No, I stopped Destruktus and him. Everything else that happened was random. W) … Mystrone) You’re welcome. Bakugan Galaxy: Episode 5 '' Bakugan Galaxy: Episode 4 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Disgusting Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' Comments? Category:Bakugan Galaxy Category:Gane Over Category:Dan Dacne Category:Jessica Lusten Category:Anaklusmos Category:Phosphorus Category:Intelian Category:W Category:Karen Category:Jayden Shobult Category:Rantis Category:Matthias Category:Destruktus Category:Mystrone Category:Rausen